With an ever increasing number of different sized and shaped boats due to the increasing popularity of this industry, it is recognized that the trailer must securely support the boat carried thereby, and that the boat hull supporting elements quickly conform to the contour of the hull for proper distribution of the weight of the boat and to avoid localized stresses.
Whereas a great number and variety of roller-type hull engaging elements have been devised and designed to accomplish this purpose, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,108 to Godbersen, improvements in the use of the elongated bunks for supporting boat hulls have not kept pace with the need for adaptability for various degrees and styles of hull contours.